Domándola
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Eva, nieta de Troy. Rebelde e indomable, hace y deshace a su voluntad. Pero una noche todo cambia, y por conservar el apellido Casannova deberá casarse con un hombre mayor que la domara, y la hará ver las cosas como realmente son.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Fanfic, les recomendamos leer primero_ "El Regreso". (Mini Fik que lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil)_**

**_Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a _stephenie meyer, el resto de los personajes como la historia es de _NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA._ **

**_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. _**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Eva)**

-NO IRAS -Grito mi padre.

Rodé los ojos y entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Puse música y abrí el armario para ver que ropa usaría esta noche.

Tenía una fiesta, y por nada del mundo me perdería esa fiesta. POR NADA DEL MUNDO.

A pesar de que mi padre gritaba y gritaba que no podía ir, que ese no era un sitio para una señorita decente y yo que sé cuantas cosas más decía.

No era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta y no sería la última que iría.

Era lo único bueno que me divertía Iba a un colegio de monjas que estaba cerca de casa, y para decir verdad era bastante aburrido esas clases, parecían clases del Siglo XVIII. Después estaba en casa, o en casa de algunos de mis tíos era bastante aburrido a pesar de que la pasaba muy bien con mi primos.

Saque un vestido negros y unos tacones, estaría bien. Aparte hoy iría Jacob, era un buen chico y era perfecto para olvidar a Hannival, el era... bueno un decir que era mi primo porque no teníamos relación de sangre pero él estaba casado, y ya habíamos hablado varias veces después de clases. El iba a un instituto normal que estaba cerca del convento, era el que siempre me invitaba a fiestas. Desde hace cinco meses había vivido más que en toda mi vida.

Y ya faltaba medio año para que cumplir 18 años y me iría de esta casa donde vivía con mis padres. Me iría lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarme y hacer mi vida feliz, sin nadie que me dijera que hacer o cuando hacerlo.

Fui hacia el baño, y tome una ducha rápidamente. Volví a la habitación y comencé a cambiarme, llegaría tarde como hacia siempre. Pero no saldría hasta que mis padres se durmiesen, pero no paso mucho tiempo o eso me pareció hasta que llego la una de la madrugada. A estas horas ya estarían durmiendo, pero saldría por la ventana.

Abrí la ventana, y salí por ella, comencé a caminar despacio por el techo, y baje por un árbol. Camine como si nada por el jardín, y salí de casa como si nada.

**(Pov Eleazar)**

Asentí escuchando a Hakon, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Estaba borracho y como siempre era amable, era un buen sujeto. Pero que tenia vestirse un poco mejor.

-¿cómo va con el negocio? -dijo el cogiendo otra cerveza.

-bien -lo mire -¿y a ti con la música? -.

-creo que bien -me encogió de hombros.

Comenzó hablarme de su banda pero me quede perdido en mis pensamientos al ver al pervertido de mi yerno con mi princesa tuve que respirar hondo al verlo pasar subiendo las escaleras.

-nunca te acostumbraras -me dijo Hakon bebiendo.

-Eleazar -dijo Duque -hola Hakon, tu esposa te busca en el sótano -.

-voy -dijo este saltando del sofá y caminando fuera de nuestra vista.

-¿cómo va las cosas en el hospital? -.

Se sentó frente a mí y encendió unos de sus puros.

Desde que llegue Duque me propuso trabajar para él, sabia mis conocimientos de química, por esa razón comencé a trabajar como cocinero en un hospital que duque como camuflaje, y los hoteles que tenia servian para blanquear el dinero.

-todo va bien duque -.

-¡DUQUE! -Grito V entrando en el salón -Ha pasado algo grave -.

* * *

_**Desde ya gracias x comenzar a tomar su tiempo y leer esta historia, esperamos sus comentarios. Un saludo, srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-Que he hecho yo para tener una nieta tan desobediente-.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Hannival-.

-No entiendo cómo...-.

-Ahora se duda de su virginidad, después de como la encontraron...-.

Y es que la habían encontrado semi desnuda en un hotel con dos chicos de una banda... ellos no recordaban haber estado con ella, pero con la cantidad de droga que habían tomado era difícil que recordasen hasta su propio nombre.

Duque estaba hablando con ella, dijo que tampoco lo recordaba.

Pero habían hecho fotos, y Duque, Hannival y yo habíamos tenido que soltar una suculenta cantidad de dinero para que se incubriese el apellido de la chica encontrada y las fotos de ella.

Esto era un escándalo, un escándalo bien ocultado.

Mi hijo, había renunciado y dicho que como una Casannova debía cumplir las normas y que por eso mismo, dejaba a

Duque, el patern familias, toda la responsabilidad.

-La casarán- dijo Hannival-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Duque buscará un candidato idoneo-.

-Eso no lo veo bien- dijo Hakon-.

-Bueno rapuncel, quizás desde tu planeta de orgías lo veas bien pero es el apellido Casannova el que está siendo tirando por el suelo por una niña que claramente ha sido malcriada y que necesita disciplina- dijo Duque detrás de él-.

-Tenemos visiones diferentes- dijo Hakon comiendo patatas-.

-Tu posición no es la mía-.

-Eso también lo sé Duque y no me voy a meter en lo que dictes-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Donde está ella?- dijo Hannival-.

-Está arriba, con su madre...-.

-Vale-.

**(Pov Duque)**

-Tengo que hablar contigo Nicolo...-.

-Dime- me miró fijamente- sabes que no me gusta ese nombre-.

-Desde ahora debes usarlo, por los temas de la familia-.

Sabía que a Eleazar no le gustaba el nombre, su segundo nombre. Eleazar Nicolo, pero ahora se comenzaría a llamar así, era lo mejor.

-Lo sé...-.

-Necesito pedirte un favor muy grande...-.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-.

-A cambio de mi respaldo económico en los negocios que quieres abrir y en los cuales tu tendrás altas comisiones al igual que yo, quiero que te cases-.

-¿COMO?-.

-Te casarás con una Casannova, mañana mismo la conocerás-.

-Espera... ¿con quién?-.

-Es la nieta de Troy, el zombie boy-.

-Vale... ¿edad?-.

-Diecisiete-.

-Olvídalo, podría ser mi hija-.

-Su honor ha quedado en entredicho, y necesitamos callar bocas antes de que sean abiertas, tu le puedes dar disciplina que es justo lo que necesita-.

-Joder... Duque-.

-Tendrás a una joven esposa, que podría darte hasta hijos si lo quisieras, herederos...-.

-No... Prefiero que se ocupe Hannival y que la parte quede para Anny-.

-Eso depende de ti... formarías parte de la familia-.

-Joder...-

-Nicolo...-.

-Déjame pensarlo...-.

-Vale... hasta mañana por la mañana-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Eva)**

-pero no sé lo que hecho -murmure de nuevo.

-hija -mi madre acaricio mi cabello -todo estará bien -.

-quiero irme a casa -.

Estaba en la casa Casannova, y no recordaba mucho. Solo que al abrir los ojos estaba dentro de una coche con mi abuelo Troy, el padre de mi padre y su amigo Hannival. Lo último que recordaba era que solo estaba bailando.

La estaba pasando bien, muy bien.

-hay fotos Eva, y como te encontraron -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-eso no tiene nada de malo -me cruce de brazos -.

-¿cómo que no? -.

-no mamá, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo -.

-pero la fam...

-la familia, la familia, me tiene cansada. Me iré donde no puedan encontrarme.

Desde la noche anterior mi madre estaba dándole al mismo asusto. No era para tanto, solo unas copas de más. La próxima vez seria más cuidadosa.

La puerta se abrió y entro mi padre. Estaba serio, me había gritado que lo había decepcionado. Él ni me dirigió una mirada.

-baja ahora -me dijo -duque quiere hablarte -.

Me baje de cama.

-iré con ella -murmuro mi madre.

-no Mell, te quedas -le dijo mi padre -te quedas -.

Me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras. Golpee la puerta de su despacho y entre. No había nadie solo él sentado en ese sofá de cuero detrás de tu escritorio.

-mi padre dijo que querías verme -le mire.

-si -el me miro fijamente -has manchado el nombre de la familia...

Respire hondo mientras este largaba su discurso el mismo que me dijo mi padre, mi madre, mis tíos, mis primos, todos.

-¿algo que decir? -.

-que no recuerdo nada, solo estaba bailando y luego me desperté en el coche -.

-las circunstancias dicen otras cosas -y me mostró las fotos que había sobre su escritorio

-eso no dice nada -lo mire -

-me has hartado niña, hoy mismo te casaras con un hombre de confianza, que sabrá cómo educarte y cuidara de ti.

_"es una broma" -._

-no...-.

-lo harás -.

-mi padre, mis abuelos...

-tu padre me ha dado la autoridad para hacerlo, y a aunque se negara igual podría hacerlo, lo sabes bien. Respecto a tus abuelos, Hakon no se meterá y Troy está de acuerdo.

-pues puedes esperar sentado porque no me casare, ni hoy ni nunca -.

Duque se levanto y dio un golpe a la mesa con su mano sobre el escritorio haciendo que las cosas que había sobre el saltasen.

-ME HAS HARTADO NIÑA -me grito -. TE CASARAS, AHORA VETE. NO QUIERO VERTE HASTA LA BODA -.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Vi a una niña salir del despacho de duque corriendo, y paso a mi lado si ni siquiera mirarme. Entre en el despacho de duque que ya estaba abierto.

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE FUERAS -.

-Si me hablas así, me voy. Prefiero estar con mi hija que escuchar tus gritos -.

Duque abrió los ojos, y me miro.

-eres tú, pensé que era esa niña -.

Me senté en el sofá que había frente a él.

-acabo de ver a una cría salir de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo -.

-ella es Eva, tú futura esposa -. encendió un puro.

-¿y cómo sabes que me casare con ella? -.

-porque si no, no hubieses aparecido -.

Tuve que reírme, al igual que el.

-iré a ver a Anny -me levante del sofá -.

-a las seis de la tarde se celebrara la boca -.

-duque -.

-¿qué? -.

-es una cría -.

-ya deja de mortificarte, sabes tan bien como yo que es bueno -.

-solo lo hago por ti, como un favor -.

-lo tendré en cuenta -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Eva)**

-NO QUIERO HACERLO- le grité a mi madre-.

-No me digas eso... no... no se puede hacer otra cosa-

-SI SE PUEDE, QUIERO IRME-.

-No puedes, eres menor de edad, tenemos tu custodia legal-.

-NO QUIERO CASARME-.

-Lo tienes que hacer-.

-NO ME PONDRÉ ESE VESTIDO-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo Duque-.

-NO ME PONDRÉ ESE VESTIDO PORQUE NO QUIERO CASARME CON UN VIEJO-.

-Es mi voluntad y la vas a cumplir-.

Duque se fue... dios como quería matarle en ese momento.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Mi casa tenía capacidad para una mujer, en todo caso, había dos habitaciones grandes, ella podría quedarse en una y yo en otra.

¿Qué cría de diecisiete años querría casarse con un hombre de treinta y pocos?, absolutamente ninguna.

Y las cosas eran así, no esperaba gustarle, no esperaba que me quisiese, no esperaba nada de eso.

Usaría un traje normal, esta misma noche me casaría con ella y la verdad es que no estaba nervioso ni tampoco entusiasmado.

-¿Todo listo?- dijo duque detrás de mí-.

-Si-.

-Esa niña me va a saca de quicio-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-No quiere vestirse con el vestido de novia-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No sé, quiere ir en vaqueros-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que una cría de diecisiete años tiene opinión frente a ti Duque?-.

-No es mi hija, y no es mi esposa para poder castigarla-.

-Entiendo-.

-Dudo que lo hagas-.

-Yo me ocupo-.

-Ahora está con su madre-.

-Esa niña prefiere estar en compañía de idiotas borrachos... qué pena-.

-Te agradezco esto-.

-Lo sé Duque y yo que entre en el negocio-.

-No te preocupes por eso, ocúpate de lo que te tienes que ocupar-.

Asentí y fui directamente hacia el dormitorio de aquella niña, no me dejaría en ridículo delante de gente, no señor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

**(Pov Eva)**

-NO ME CASARE, Y SI LO HAGO LO HARÉ COMO ESTOY, FIN -

Mi madre suspiro y se levanto de aquella silla.

-Haz lo que quieras hija -me dijo.

Se fue de la habitación.

Me tumbe sobre la cama y cogí el vestido lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Me vengaría de duque, ¿cómo me casaría con el padre de Anny?, estaba mal, muy mal, podría ser mi padre. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, bueno no me importaba.

Debía irme, ahora mismo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, me senté sobre la cama y vi a un hombre. Era guapo, podría decirse.

-tú eres Eva -dijo afirmando.

Trague en seco al escuchar su voz, y asentí un poco.

-¿quién coño eres tú? -.

Cerró la puerta y se acerco a la cama en dos zancadas cogiéndome del brazo. Tenía un cinturón de cuero negro en su mano derecha.

-ese no es vocabulario para una señorita -dijo serio con esa voz.

Arrugue la frente mirándolo.

-¿pe...

Me lanzo contra la cama boca abajo en un rápido movimiento, quise levantarte pero este puso se mano en mi espalda.

-soy Nicolo -dijo-

-¿y... -

- tu futuro marido -.

"¿QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ?"

-SUÉLTAME AHORA, ¡AUXILIO! -. Comencé a gritar -.

Sentir como desabrocho mis vaqueros y los cogió bajándolos hasta las rodillas.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES?, SUÉLTAME ¡AHORA! -.

Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos al sentir como el cuero del cinturón impactaba contra mi trasero. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, nunca nadie me había pegado, nunca.

Me dolía y picaba. Este hombre estaba muy mal, quise decir algo pero nuevamente sentir el cinturón.

-Quiero que te cambies con ese vestido -me dijo con la voz muy ronca a la vez que daba otro azote.

Sujete las sabanas de la cama con mucha fuerza.

-¿me has escuchado? -me pregunto azotándome de nuevo -

Asentí apenas.

-muy bien -quito la mano de mi espalda.

Unas lagrimas se me resbalaron por la mejilla, cuando iba a llevar las manos a mi trasero ese me cogió del pelo e hiso que me levantase.

-no me desafíes niña -me dijo hablándome cerca del rostro -tienes quince minutos -.

Me soltó. Esto me lo pagaría.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Esperé a que se desvistiese delante de mí, tenía un bonito cuerpo pero no sabía llevar ropa interior adecuada.

Todo desigual y desconjuntado.

Se puso ese vestido.

-Si me montas un número delante de la gente te lo haré pagar, y créeme lo del cinturón es solo un paseo comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte-.

Asintió y me siguió escaleras abajo.

En el salón habían montado un banquete para los más allegados a la familia, es decir, nosotros y poco más.

Esto se llevaría en secreto.

Duque nos estaba esperando y no tardó mucho en pronunciar los votos.

-Si quiero- dijo ella en un susurro-.

-Si quiero- dije serio-.

-Os declaro marido y duque.

Nadie aplaudía, nadie decía nada, esto parecía de todo menos una boda.

Miré a aquella chica, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdosos, los labios rosados, una muñequita, mi tipo de mujer era otro, estaba claro...

-Con el permiso de los padres de la novia...nos retiramos debemos hablar en privado-.

El padre de la chica asintió y suspiró, la madre hizo lo mismo.

La tomé de la mano, estaba bastante mansa... eso me gustaba, lo último que quería era lidiar con un potro a estas alturas.

**(Pov Eva)**

Subimos a una limusina negra y este hombre se quitó la chaqueta del traje, miré mis manos. Ahora estábamos solos... pero me iría de casa, no quería verle ni estar con este hombre, por muy atractivo que fuese, podría ser mi padre perfectamente.

-Tengo una lista de normas que he redactado, y quiero que las cumplas, cualquier incidencia, corresponde a tres tipos de castigos, leve, fuerte y extremo, tú elijes-.

-No voy a jugar a eso... ese... juego de enfermos-.

-Enfermos- dijo sonriendo- oh niña, no sabes lo jodidamente "enfermo" que soy-.

-No soy tu esposa-.

-Eso no es lo que dicen los papeles-.

-No quiero estar contigo-.

-¿Y yo sí? eres un caría sin nada que ofrecer a un hombre como yo, pero no te insulto, ni te llamo niñata de mierda que es lo que eres-.

"Claro, no me insulta, le ha jodido lo de enfermo"-.

-Así que mantén la boca cerrada, en llegar a casa verás de lo que soy capaz-.

Tragué en seco ¿este hombre sabía que yo... era virgen?.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-¿no quieres tarta Anny? -.

Hannival me acariciaba el pelo mientras estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Estaba cruzada de brazos mirando la mesa y la tarta de chocolate que había enfrente.

-no -bufe.

-¿qué tienes? -.

-¿por qué mi padre tuvo que casarse con esa mujer? -. Murmure.

-porque duque lo ha dicho -me dijo Hannival.

-no es justo -susurre -el estaba casado con mi madre -.

-pero es bueno que tu padre se case de nuevo -.

-QUE NO -.

-Anna, no grites regaño -.

Lo abrace fuerte por el cuello-.

-¿quieres ir a dormir? -me susurro roncamente

Asentí.

Me tome en brazos y salió de allí.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Llegamos al frente del piso donde vivía por ahora, ya que la casa que quería aun la estaban construyendo. Baje de la limusina, esa niña tardaba en bajar y la poca paciencia se me estaba acabando.

-sal ahora -le ordene -

Ella de mala gana salió quejándose, la cogí del brazo y camine hacia dentro del ascensor-.

-suéltame -murmure -me haces daño -.

La mire serio, y ella ya no dijo más nada. Solo se cayó mirando hacia delante. Salí de ese ascensor y camine hacia el piso. Aquí había dos habitaciones, en una se quedaría ella por ahora hasta que sabría qué hacer con ella, todo fue tan aprisa.

Solté su brazo y camine hacia un sofá de cuero negro que estaba en medio del salón.

-tráeme un whiskey -le dije a la empleada que tenía allí por el momento.

Esta asintió sin decir nada, y desapareció.

-tu - le dije a esa niña que miraba a todos lados.

Ella me miro de mala manera.

-quiero irme -

-cállate -

La empleada volvió con el trago, lo dejo sobre la mesilla de que estaba al lado del sofá de cuero negro. Se giro y se fue sin decir nada, comencé a fumar mirándola.

-como te he dicho antes - dije -si no cumples las reglas tendrás corresponde a tres tipos de castigos, leve, fuerte y extremo, tú elijes -cogí el whiskey - estudiaras en casa, con profesores que yo mismo, tus debe ser de 1 en caso de que alguna asignatura te cueste un 8, pero solo una. Olvídate de salir por la noche, de tus "Amigos" y de tus caprichos. Olvídate de beber, las mujeres decentes no toman alcohol, y tu como mi esposa no lo harás. Nunca se te ocurra hablar sin permiso, y mucho menos gritarme. Por ahora es solo esto, ahora vete a la habitación y espérame allí -llame a la empleada -Esme te acompañara -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Miré por encima de mi hombro, ella estaba en su habitación.

Había cámaras en esa habitación, cámaras que yo vigilaba desde mi despacho.

Estaba sacando su maleta por la ventana, tuve que reírme.

Encendí mi cigarrillo observándola. Sacó medio cuerpo para saltar por la ventana. Fui hacia su habitación y abrí despacio la puerta.

-Pensé que estarías ocupado- dijo intentando disimular-.

-¿Intentas escapar?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que si intentas escapar-.

-No...-.

-Mientes-.

-¿Me espías?-.

-Ese es mi problema-.

-No... es el mío-.

-Has desobedecido-.

-Que te jodan-.

Tuve que reírme. La sujeté del pelo con tanta fuerza que gritó y tuvo que arrodillarse.

-¡No por favor!-.

-Ahora suplicas niña, ya es demasiado tarde-.

Me quité el cinturón y até sus manos detrás de su espalda.

La tumbé en la cama boca abajo y quité su falda de un tirón.

-A ver... ¿Por qué exactamente Duque y toda la comunidad de... la familia piensa que has dejado de ser virgen? ¿con quién te acostaste?-.

-NO ME ACOSTÉ CON NADIE-.

-Grítame otra vez y tendrás un serio problema-.

-No lo hice... no lo hice... no me acuerdo...-.

-Vaya, ¿sabes lo que odio a esas putas que se acuestan con hijos de puta sin escrúpulos?-.

-No recuerdo si lo hice...-.

Abrí sus piernas, até su tobillo derecho a una esquina de la cama, hice lo mismo con su otra pierna dejándola expuesta completamente.

-Por favor...-.

Deslicé mis dedos sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a entre sus piernas, intenté introducir mis dedos.

-Al parecer si eres virgen-.

"Vaya vaya, demasiado tiempo sin estar con una virgen"-.

-Veamos qué podemos hacer con esto-.

Le di una cachetada en su trasero.

**(Pov Eva)**

Cerré mis ojos al sentir que me tocaba, mordí mi labio cuando me dio un azote.

Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente suaves.

-Vuelvo en un momento-.

Me quedé ahí, atada y expuesta, hasta que escuché que volvieron a entrar, trajo unas cosas que no reconocí ¿iba a usar eso conmigo?


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Deje las cosas sobre la cama. Deslice mi mano por su trasero, hace mucho que no había estado con una virgen, y esta noche me divertiría.

Cogí el lubricante, y puse un poco en mis dedos, ella me miraba asustada. Tuve que sonreír, acerque mis dedos a su trasero. Introduje los mismos en su trasero comenzando a lubricarlo, esa niña se retorció al hacerlo levante mi mano libre y azote su trasero con fuerza dejando mis dedos marcados en el.

-quieta -le ordene.

Retire mis dedos, y los introduje de nuevo. Cogí el vibrador, y comencé a introducirlo por su trasero.

-no...-murmuro.

-shh...-.

Lo retire y volví a introducirlo despacio, la mire y había enterrado su rostro en la cama. Medio sonreí mirándola, introduje el vibrador y lo encendí, al mínimo.

La desate sujetándola de la cintura la di vuelta. Quiso irse, tuve que reírme. Cogí las esposas que había traído, sujete sus muñecas sujetando las mismas al cabezal de la cama.

-déjame -susurro -por favor...-

-me gustas cuando suplicas -dije roncamente.

Cogí otras unas esposas con unas cadenas, y sujete sus tobillos a la cama. La deje expuesta, tal como debía estar. Lleve mis manos hacia esa camiseta y se la desgarre junto con ese sujetador.

Tenía unos bonitos pechos, grandes, firmen. Lleve mi mano hacia unos de ellos, lo sujete con firmeza, ella se retorció intentando librarse, algo que no podría lograr.

Lleve mis dedos hacia su sexo, quise volver a introducirlo pero costaba. Tome unos de los dilatadores introduciéndolo en su sexo, esta niña estaba comenzando a llorar.

Negué despacio mientras la miraba.

Termine de introducir el dilatador. Los dilatadores vaginales pueden ser útiles para eliminar el reflejo de los músculos que es la causa de la constricción vaginal, ardor, y dificultades de penetración.

La estaba ayudando, a pesar de como se había comportado conmigo. Ella abrió sus ojos los cuales tenían lágrimas.

**(Pov Eva)**

Sentí unas lagrimas deslizarse por mi mejilla, estaba llorando. No quería que me tocase, pero igual lo estaba haciendo. Sus manos eran grandes y recorrían mi cuerpo como sabiendo que hacer.

Pude ver como se levante de la cama, y como poco a poco comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, quito su camisa dejándome ver su torso, tenía un torso... perfecto, solo tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba el mismo, mire hacia otro lado. No quería ver, no quería ver, me retorcí de nuevo pero me di cuenta nuevamente, que no podía moverme.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentirlo sobre mí, lo mire y este tenía su cabeza sobre mis pechos.

-No...-murmure.

Pero el sujeto mi pecho con fuerza con su mano.

-QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO PERVERTIDO -.

Me miro fijamente, serio. Me cruzo la cara con tanta fuerza que hiso que girara mi cabeza sobre la cama, sentí como me amordazo metiendo en mi boca una pequeña bola de color rojo de goma, en mi boca. La mordí con fuerza sintiendo como introducía sus dedos en mi sexo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería ver. No quería ver.

Me tense al sentir como se introducía dentro de mí, más lágrimas se me caían por la mejilla. Sentí como me sujeto con sus manos de mi cintura y se introdujo por completo. Quise gritar pero no podía, sentía eso en mi trasero, y como él se movía sobre mí. Escucha como jadeaba roncamente y gruñía, abrí mis ojos para mirarlo. Había incrementados sus movimientos, su cabeza estaba reclinada hacia atrás, lanzo un ronco gruñido sintiendo como algo se corría en mi interior.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Todo acabó cuando él se cansó y me dejó atada y expuesta.

-Estás muy guapa así- dijo sonriendo-.

Me fijé en su torso, había una cicatriz que lo cruzaba de un extremo a otro, una cicatriz bastante grande que se apresuró en tapar con su camisa.

-No dormiremos juntos, no me gusta compartir cama-.

Cerré los ojos y no contesté.

-Vamos nena, tampoco ha sido tan horrible, mejor yo que un idiota sin talento-.

Asentí sin más remedio hasta que se fue, me removí pero era inútil intentar soltarse, así que cerré los ojos intentando dormir, quería conciliar el sueño, quería hacerlo...

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Me senté en la cama y quité mi ropa, puse en la televisión de plasma en frente de la cama, el canal que enseñaba la habitación de ahora mi esposa.

Parecía dormida, tenía una piel suave y bonita, a diferencia de muchas, era virgen eso era un plus que no esperaba llevarme.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y tomé mi miembro que se comenzó a levantar por la vista, ella estaba tan expuesta, tan sexy con el pelo revuelto y sudada, sucia, me gustaba de esta manera.

Deslicé mi mano por mi miembro una vez, y otra y otra hasta, aumentando el ritmo sin pausa, jadeé enrronquecidamente hasta correrme, ella seguía inerte, durmiendo... sería divertido educar a esta chiquilla.

**(Pov Kevin)**

Llamé por teléfono al número de ahora mi yerno, mayor que yo.

-¿Si?- respondió-.

-¿Como está ella?-.

-Ella está bien, ya sabes una noche de bodas tranquila-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Ella...-.

-No me gustaría revelar esa información-.

Asentí, no sabía si era virgen o no... Pero como su esposo sería su honor el que quedase manchado si se dijese que ella fue casada habiendo estado con otro hombre.

-Entiendo- dije a la otra línea-.

-Nos vemos en el club de Duque-.

-Claro-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Desperté un poco adolorida, ya no estaba atada. Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama y mire a mí alrededor.

Suspire desanimada deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

Estaba sola, cosa que agradecí.

La ropa que tenia anoche ahora ya no estaba, no había nada. Respire hondo, y deje caer mis piernas fuera de la cama. Mire al suelo pensativa, debía irme.

¿Pero cómo?.

Me levante y camine hacia una puerta deseando que fuera el baño. Y por suerte así era, entre y camine directamente hacia la ducha, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el agua caía sobre mí.

Termine la ducha, y me seque con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo en la misma. Camine a la habitación y abrí el armario. Mis cosas no estaban, pero había algunas camisas de hombre. No quería usarlas seguro serian de ese, pero tampoco andaría desnuda. Cogí una y me la puse.

Me fui hacia la puerta e intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Volví a intentar pero estaba cerrada, quise abrirla y sujetando con ambas manos quise abrirla pero no podía.

Escuche ruido del otro lado, me hice a un lado y la puerta se abrió. Entro esa empleada con una bandeja con comida, la dejo sobre la mesa que había de madera, y se fue por donde vino. Detrás entro en, vestido correctamente.

-desayuna niña -me ordeno.

-mi nombre es Eva -.

-te llamare como quiera -.

-quiero irme, ahora -.

-no te irás, ahora eres mía por completo -dijo sonriendo -mi esposa y como tal te quedaras -.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Esta cría se veía divertía enfadada. Me divertiría con ella, la educaría lentamente.

-come de una vez -le dije -no lo repetiré -.

-no quiero -.

La mire serio y esta miro la puerta.

-no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga -.

-te odio -murmuro.

Me acerque hacia ella que estaba junto a mesa con la bandeja, medio sonreí al escucharla.

-no tienes idea como me gusta saberlo -.

Eva me empujo con sus manos, tuve que reírme. Esto era divertido y apenas había comenzando.

-QUIERO IRME, QUIERO IRME -.

-No. Me. Grites. -

Ella cogió la taza con café que había sobre la bandeja, y me la lanzo en el rostro. Maldije y me hice a un lado limpiando el café caliente con la servilleta de la bandeja.

Se fue corriendo de la habitación, me quite la chaqueta que se había manchado, y la deje caer al suelo.

Quite mi cinturón rápidamente y lo doble en dos .


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Cerré los ojos todo lo fuerte que pude cuando lo vi entrar con ese cinturón, pasará como el momento antes de la boda.

Pero no fue exactamente así.

-Ponte de cara contra la pared-.

Me puse de cara contra la pared muy a mi pesar.

-Si se te ocurre gritar o moverte de donde estás aumentaré el castigo-.

El primer golpe con el cinturón fue fuerte, pero el segundo lo superó, picaba, picaba mucho, dolía, ardía, me daba con la hebilla y también con el cuero alternativamente.

-Basta- susurré llorando sin poderlo evitar-.

-¿Has dicho algo o me lo ha parecido?-.

Me mordí el labio intentando estar callada.

Cerré los ojos hasta que se cansó y dejó caer al suelo el cinturón.

-Túmbate en la mesa niña.

Con dificultad me tumbé sobre la mesa, el frío del cristal calmó un poco mis heridas.

-Desde ahora y siempre que sea la hora de comer harás esto-.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame niña-.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como puso sobre mí las tazas y platos del desayuno.

Se sentó de manera elegante y comenzó a comer como si yo fuese una mesa.

-Abre la boca-.

Abrí la boca y deslizó un trozo de pan tostado con mantequilla.

Estaba bueno pero me negué a reconocerlo.

Cuando acabó dejó los platos sobre la bandeja y la bandeja fuera de la cama.

-Esta noche tengo trabajo, así que te quedarás en casa, no te molestes en escapar, no podrás hacerlo-.

**(Pov Duque)**

Esperé a Nicolo en el despacho del club, acababa de cuadrar unas cuentas con V y Hannival.

Entró como siempre elegante y erguido.

-¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien-.

-¿Y con la niña?-.

-Bastante bien-.

-¿Era virgen?-.

-No diré nada al respecto, es mi mujer-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Que pasa Duque?-.

-Aquí tienes tu parte- le di el cheque-.

-Sabes que no hago esto por dinero-.

-Lo sé, pero digamos que es la dote de la chica-.

-Lo guardaré para sus gastos-.

-Lleva los estudios mal por lo que su madre me dijo-.

-Sí, pero mejorará-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Una copa?-.

-Claro que si-.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13 **_

**(Pov Eva)**

Suspire resignada y mire por la el cristal de la ventana, estaba cerrada como la puerta de la habitación. Me gire y me tumbe en la cama tapándome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Me hice un ovillo y me abrace a mí misma.

Ya no quería llorar, las lágrimas tampoco me caían.

Mi nariz estaba roja, mis ojos también, me picaban y mi trasero me dolía.

Este se había ido por la tarde después de dejarme encerrada, me habían dejado comida, pero no quise comer. Me negaba a comer, no comería más así tendría que llevarme al hospital y pudiera irme.

Pero mientras tanto quería mis cosas, mi portátil, mi móvil, mi mundo. Le tendría que decir a este, ¿cómo se llamaba?.. Así Nicolo, a ese que quería mis cosas.

Me gire sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y cerré mis ojos intentando dormir. Pero no podía.

Ya me había casando de intenta abrir la puerta y la ventana, no había salida. Tampoco sabía muy bien en donde estaba, tendría que salir de la habitación.

Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia un costado tras la sábana blanca, esta habitación era un poco aburrida tendría que decorarla a mi estilo. Muy a mi estilo.

Mordí mi labio riendo en la broma que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Mancharía toda su fina y elegante ropa con pintura, seguro que en esta casa tendría que haber algo.

Cogí una almohada y la abrace con mucha fuerza. Apoye mi cabeza en ella e intente dormir un poco. Tenía algunas ideas, y mañana las comenzaría a poner en prácticas.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

-está bien princesa, mañana iré a buscarte e iremos de paseo -le dije a Anny desde el móvil -

-wiiiii, te espere, adiós pa -y colgó.

Respire hondo guardo mi móvil.

Escuche como el pervertido de Hannival la llamaba. Ese hombre era un pervertido muy grande.

Entre en el piso, todo estaba en calma. Quite mi chaqueta y se la di a Esme, esa mujer nunca hablaba. Algo bueno, por eso la contrate.

Camine a la habitación donde estaba esa cría, abrí la puerta con la llave que tenía en mi bolsillo. Entre en la misma y ella estaba tapada con las sabanas.

Me acerque hacia ella, quite las sabanas despacio, y la vi abrazando una almohada profundamente dormía. Era hermosa, debía reconocerlo, sus labios carnosos estaban entre abiertos, su nariz y sus ojos un poco rojos, su cabello largo esparcido por la cama.

Esta noche la dejaría dormir, ya mañana las cosas cambiarían. Debía hacer algunos llamados, y buscarle algún profesor. La mantendría ocupada con los estudios hasta que se me ocurriese otra cosa para hacerle.

Me gire y vi la comida sobre la mesa, no había comida. Negué despacio saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Camine a mi habitación, y me tumbe sobre la cama. Estaba un poco cansado.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Al despertar me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, me removí en la cama y pude ver a Troy, el de los tatuajes...

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

-Hola- dijo aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo-.

-Hola- me levanté de la cama dándole una imagen de mi desnudez-.

Pero no apartó la mirada de la mía.

-¿Como van las cosas?-.

_"Si este estaba aquí... el otro no estaba lejos"-._

Lo vi fuera, en el pasillo fumando, tranquilo.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?-.

-Quería asegurarme de que ella... estuviese bien, es mi nieta-.

-Si... está bien-.

-Si...-.

-¿Algo más caballeros?-.

-Mi hija está consternada, porque cuando ha llamado para hablar con ella...no ha podido-.

-Estaba durmiendo y son las... diez, es pronto-.

-Cierto... hay un problema en el negocio-.

-¿De qué se trata?- dije comenzándome a vestir-.

-Resulta que una de las chicas que trabaja en el casino que te acaba de dar Duque ha intentado dañar a Anny-.

-¿COMO?-.

-Sí, esa zorra se ha obsesionado con Hannival-.

-No entiendo porque...-.

-Claramente porque todas quieren conmigo- dijo el marido de mi hija con suficiencia- y no se cansan, pero no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro a Anny-.

-Claro que no, yo tampoco-.

-La tienes en el sótano de Duque, ocúpate de ella-.

-¿Y porque tengo que seguir tus ordenes?- le dije al tatuado-.

-No es mi orden, es la de Duque y lo que Duque dice, se cumple-.

Asentí.

-Buenas tardes, ah, trae a Eva a casa... sus padres quieren verla-.

-Claro-.

Se marcharon con rapidez.

**(Pov Eva)**

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, cuando levanté los ojos, Nicolo estaba mirándome.

-Ahí tienes la ropa- dijo señalando un vestido bonito de color burdeos y unos zapatos altos negros- nos vamos a la casa Casannova, ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado aquí, nadie sabe si eras o no virgen-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-Porque yo lo digo-.

-No quiero...-.

-Sh... No estoy pidiendo tu opinión nena... no la estoy pidiendo-.

Se levantó y se marchó.

-Tienes cinco minutos- dijo cerrando la puerta-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?- dije mirándola-.

Estaba en el sofá del salón comiendo un trozo de tarta.

-Quería irme-.

-Debes avisarme-.

-Porque-.

-Porque soy tu esposo-.

-Eres mi esposo por obligación-.

Le crucé la cara de una cachetada.

-Ni se te ocurra contestarme-.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó el plato a un lado.

_"Lleva días sin comer, dale un respiro"-._

-Evangeline-.

La llame por su nombre completo.

Me miró.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin vivir con una mujer, no es mi intención hacértelo pasar mal, quiero que seas la mejor en tus estudios, una mujer de valía ya que te empeñas en que todo el mundo piense que eres una cualquiera, que eres diferente pero te diré algo, todas esas mujeres que creen ser diferentes, entre sí mismas son todas iguales, y es la elegancia la que mantiene a flote la personalidad instintiva de una persona, lo demás son tonterías de películas americanas para adolescentes desquiciadas sin iniciativas ni metas en la vida-.

-¿Como se supone que tengo que interpretar eso?-.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que eres mi esposa y que mi esposa tiene que cumplir una serie de cosas, que tu ahora mismo no estás cumpliendo.

Si no cumples esas cosas te castigaré con la mayor severidad posible, y si lo que te he hecho hasta ahora te parece fuerte, créeme, esto era solo el precalentamiento-.

-Sabías que era virgen-.

-Si-.

-Y aún así me forzaste-.

Arrugué la frente.

-¿Te forcé?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces ¿porque te corriste?-.

-¿Qué...?-.

-Te corriste, estabas húmeda, caliente... por eso lo hice, pensé que el resistirte era un juego-.

-Yo no quiero, nunca quise casarme contigo-.

-hablamos de follar, no de casarse-.

-me voy a mi habitación, eres un viejo-.

Tuve que reirme.

-¿Y eso te pone niña malcriada?-.

Se fue a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación.

**(Pov Eva)**

No podía ser cierto.

Me senté en la cama mirando a un punto fijo.

No podía ponerme este hombre, no podía excitarme, ¿cómo?. Fue cruel conmigo... fue... ¿entonces porque me hizo sentir eso...? ¿quería que volviese a pasar...? No, seguro que no.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Estaba dando vuelta en la cama, durmiendo desnuda, ya que no tenía ropa de dormir. Necesitaba mis cosas, las quería conmigo. Ahora mismo, pero sabía que no era posible.

Abrí mis ojos en la oscuridad al escuchar como abrían la puerta de la habitación. Respire hondo sabiendo que se trataba, ya había pasado tiempo y seguro quería una cosa.

Sexo.

No tardo mucho en sentir como me quitaban la sabana de encima de mi cuerpo, al instante sentir el cuerpo de él sobre el mío, me gire y puse mis manos en su torso intentando alejarle pero era imposible.

-tranquila -me dijo él con la voz ronca-

Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos, con mucha fuerza intentando pensar que estar en otro lado. Sentí como sus manos acariciaron mi nuca, mordí fuerte mi labio, bajo lentamente sus manos acariciando mis pechos, los cuales sujeto con fuerza, sentí como su mano enorme mano acariciaba mi vientre. Mis pezones estaban erguidos por sus caricias, pude sentir su boca a mis pezones, su lengua sobre, arquee mi espalda gimiendo levemente. Me retorcí gimiendo debajo de él, no entendía que pasaba.

Su mano fue hasta mi enter pierna, la palma de su mano hasta mi sexo acariciando el mismo. Entre abrí mis labios sin poder evitarlo y gemí. Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez, y más.

Sus dedos fueron hacia unos de mis pezones retorciéndolo, sujete las sabanas con fuerzas y arquee nuevamente mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza. Mordí de nuevo mi labio cuando succiono mi pezón con fuerza sintiendo como sus dedos se iban introduciendo poco a poco en mi interior. Su boca comenzó a succionar ambos pezones alternativamente.

Gemí todas mis fuerzas totalmente excitada.

A continuación dejo mis pechos, y beso mi vientre, sentí su lengua en mi ombligo y me estremecí lamiéndolo, abrí un poco mis ojos y este me miraba fijamente.

Abrí lentamente mis piernas con sus manos y beso el interior de mi muslo. Me sorprendía a mi misma que fuera tan delicado.

Introdujo unos dedos en mi sexo, lo retiro y volvió a introducirlos moviéndolos circularmente, jadee todo lo fuerte que pude. Acerco su boca allí y su lengua saboree esa parte de mi tan íntima.

Sujete con más fuerza las sabanas gimiendo fuerte, sintiendo como el succionaba con fuerza, moviendo sus dedos. Me retorcí sin dejar de gemir sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de más y más de mí.

Arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza llegamos al orgasmo sintiendo como él me saboreaba con su lengua.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Desperté algo aturdido mierda, había pasado la noche con ella.

Estaba dormida y me abrazaba.

No estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, miré a esa cría que dormía plácidamente.

Cuando despertó, cosa que no tardó mucho en pasar me miró.

-Hola- susurró-.

Se separó un poco de mi y pude salir de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si- dijo-.

-voy a la ducha-.

Me levanté y fui hacia la ducha, me metí bajo el agua y me enjabone, no tardé mucho en salir y ella estaba vestida y desayunando con ganas.

"Vaya, que cambio"-.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó ella-.

-¿Ahora te preocupa?-.

-Intento ser amable, anoche lo fuiste conmigo-.

-¿Lo fui?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Te gustó de ese modo?-.

Asintió y masticó el trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Digamos que yo soy de otros gustos-.

-¿Qué tipo de gustos?-.

Di un sorbo a su taza de café y la miré.

-Cuando quieras te lo enseño-.

Se sonrojó.

-Me gustaría antes ir a mi casa para coger mis cosas-.

-Vale-.

-Recógete el cabello-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque el pelo suelto es solo para mí-.

Asintió.

**(Pov Eva)**

¿Me había gustado...? dios claro que me había gustado nunca había tenido ese trato con nadie, y con él era tan... bueno, era tan experto, y yo tan tonta al pensar que no me podía gustar.

Había algo que me consolaba, era mi marido, con él todo estaba justificado.

Estábamos en el coche de camino a mi casa, me fijé en sus manos, era guapo, tenía los ojos claros, los rasgos anguloso y el pelo perfectamente peinado, me miré las manos ¿me estaba comenzando a enamorar de mi marido.?


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Aparque frente de la casa de los padres, esa niña ya no dijo nada. Nos bajamos del coche, y me acerque hacia ella. Pero ella se hiso a un lado.

Respire hondo. Me repetía a mi mismo que debía tener paciencia con ella.

Era todo nuevo para esta cría.

Entramos a la casa, y no había nadie. Lo agradecía, no quería luchar por ahora con unos padres arrepentidos de casar a su hija, y como todos sabíamos era tarde.

-ahora volveré -susurro ella.

Camino hacia dentro de la casa.

Fui hacia un salón, camine mirando varias fotografías, casi todas de Eva. Desde que era una pequeña bebe, siempre había sido y a un sigue siendo hermosa.

Me senté en el sofá mirando hacia el pasillo donde había entrado ella, esperaba que no se escapase. Porque todavía tenía mis dudas.

Golpearon la puerta, y fui hacia ella. Aquí no había sirvientes, abrí la puerta y allí había un muchacho de la edad de Eva.

-hola -dijo sonriendo -soy Jacob, he venido a buscar a Eva para ir al cine -.

Eleve una ceja.

-¿usted es su padre?, ¿cierto? -.

-¿Jacob? -murmuro Eva detrás de mi -¿qué haces aquí? -

La mire serio. Ella trago en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

El tal Jacob, un niño que se notaba que quería follársela, entro en la casa, y fingiendo que no estaba se acerco hacia ella acariciando su cabello.

-¿en dónde has estado Eva? -sonrió- te he echado de menos -.

En dos zancadas estuve ante ellos, y sujete a este niño del cabello tirándolo fuera de la casa.

-soy su marido, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella niño -le ordene.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me acerque hacia ella.

-yo...

Le cruce la cara y la sujete con fuerza del cabello.

-¿QUIEN ERA ESE? -

-Suéltame -susurro llorando.

-CONTESTA -

-no es nadie -susurro de nuevo.

La lleve contra la mesa y la tumbe boca abajo, levante su falda y arranque esas bragas que llevaba.

Desabroche mi pantalón y baje el mismo junto a mi boxer, ella me miraba asustada. Le di un azote con fuerza en el trasero con mi mano, se quejo y la sujete de las caderas introduciéndome en su trasero con fuerza.

Grito y apoyo las manos en la mesa, la sujete de la trenza que tenia comenzando a embestir con fuerza. Me retiraba y volvía a introducirme en ella llenándola por completo.

Gruñí roncamente azotando de nuevo su trasero, Eva gimió quejándose rasguñando la mesa, recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo guturalmente corriéndome en ella.

La mire y estaba llorando.

-vamos niña que no ha sido tan malo -salí de ella y arregle mi ropa -cuando lleguemos a casa veras de lo que soy capaz -

La sujete del cabello y salí con ella de esa casa.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Eva)**

No me dio demasiado tiempo, llegamos a casa y una vez allí me metió dentro de su habitación.

Nunca había estado en su habitación.

Ató mis manos con facilidad al cabezal de la cama, una en cada extremo y abrió su armario quitando su chaqueta mucho más tranquilo.

Tomó mis piernas y las ató a los extremos de la cama, mi mirada estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, no sabía que demonios hacer.

¿Iba a empezar otra vez con uno de sus juegos?.

El estómago me dio un vuelco y tuve que cerrar los ojos para serenarme.

Los abrí al momento cuando sentí que me golpeaban con algo, era una fusta de las de montar a caballo de color marrón oscura, me dio en los huesos de la cadera con tanta fuerza que aullé de dolor.

-Esto no es lo peor que puedo hacer-.

-Basta-.

-No, te hablé de los castigos, estamos trascendiendo al extremo-.

Volvió a darme en la parte superior de los muslos y lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que marcas rojas quedaron sobre mi piel.

Mis piernas estaban completamente abiertas.

Puso unas pinzas unidas por una cadena en mis pezones y tiró de la cadena, dolía, cerré los ojos y jadeé.

Puso en mi boca la cadena.

-Si la sueltas te azotaré hasta que no puedas dejar de gritar que pare-.

Tomé esa cadena fría con mis dientes y lo miré.

Introdujo en mi sexo su dedo pulgar y cerré los ojos mordiendo esa cadena que estiraba cada vez más y más de mis pezones completamente endurecidos.

_"¿QUE TE ESTÁ PASANDO?"-._

Movió su dedo en círculos atenuantes una y otra vez hasta que no pude aguantarlo y me tensé, esas pinzas se ajustaron más a mí y yo mordí esa cadena corriéndome de una manera descomunal en un orgasmo que no acababa.

Lo miré sin entender nada y este me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Esto es un premio para un castigo bastante cruel-.

Volvió a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera y metió otro más, mordí esas cadenas hasta que mis dientes chirriaron y justo cuando esa sensación volvía hacia mí, retiró sus dedos.

-¿Hinchada, dolorida, desesperada?-.

Asentí como una completa idiota, ¿Por qué coño paraba ahora?.

-Pues... así te quedas-.

Encendió la televisión y cambió de canal hasta poner una película porno. Subió el volumen.

-Puede que cierres los ojos pero no puedes taparte los oídos-.

Se fue cerrando la puerta justo detrás de él.

_"Esto no puede estar pasando"-._


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Me retorcí llorando.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero aun así podía escuchar, tal y como lo había dicho el. Escuchaba, escuchaba esa película porno. Jadeos y gemidos.

Unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía moverme ni mucho tocarme.

Me sentía hinchada, húmeda, con ganas de sexo.

Solté la cadena que tenía en la boca.

-¡NICOLO! -

Grite con todas mis fuerzas -.

-NICOLO, VEN POR FAVOR, VEN ¡VEEN!

Pero no venia, no venia. Abrí mis ojos gritando de nuevo.

-VEEN, VENN! POR FAVOR, VEN -.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por ella entro Nicolo. Totalmente desnudo.

Trague en sexo al verlo fijando la vista en su miembro erguido.

Escuche su risa ronca.

-por favor -murmure.

Pero el no me dijo nada, solo me miro.

Llevo su mano hacia su miembro, mordí con fuerza mi labio. Deslizo su mano por él. Lo mire fijamente, y el repitió el mismo movimiento, escuche como jadeo roncamente.

Lo mire suplicante.

-por favor...-murmure -.

Pero Nicolo no me hiso caso, solo movió su mano con rapidez.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo al verlo como se masturbaba. Lo quería dentro de mí, lo necesitaba.

Cerré mis ojos. No lo vería.

-abre tus ojos niña -dijo roncamente -ABRE TUS OJOS -.

Respire hondo abriendo despacio mis ojos, sabía que si no lo hacía, me iría mal.

El aumento el movimiento de su mano, y pude ver como un líquido salía de él mientras lanzaba un sonoro gruñido.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Medio sonreí a verla.

Estaba necesitada, pero no le daría lo que quería.

-estas castigada -le dije roncamente.

Me acerque a ella y deslice apenas mis dedos por su sexo. Ella gimió y alzo su cadera.

Retire rápidamente mis dedos.

-te lo he advertido -

Cerré sus ojos, y giro su cabeza llorando.

Acerque mi boca a su cuello.

-veremos -dije en su cuello -como te portas mañana -.

Me levante de la cama, y salí de mi habitación. Dormirá, si lograba hacerlo, sola.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Desperté algo desorientado, me había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Miré la copa de ginebra sin acabar, de la otra noche, tenía la boca pastosa.

Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la habitación, me crucé con Esme la criada.

-Prepara el desayuno-.

-si señor- dijo obediente bajando la mirada-.

Entré en mi habitación y ella estaba despierta y llorando sollozando y removiéndose todo lo que le era permitido.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?-.

-Nicolo...- dijo en un jadeo-.

Solté sus piernas y apagué la televisión.

Estaba hinchada, húmeda y dolorida.

Desabroché mi pantalón y la sujeté de las caderas, ella alzó la suya encontrándose de lleno con mi polla completamente erecta y lista para una ronca. Cerró sus ojos y jadeó.

Lo mío no eran los besos, había perdido la práctica se podría decir. Comencé a moverme contra ella y moverme de verdad rápido y sin pausa hasta que se corrió, no tardó demasiado.

Me separé de ella y entré de lleno otra vez, gimió casi gritando y me corrí en ella sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas.

-¿Ves todo lo que me necesitas niña?, sin mí no eres nada-.

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Eres mi esposa, compórtate como tal y dejaré de castigarte...-.

-Lo haré- gimoteó-.

-Muy bien-.

Le mordí los labios y me puse la ropa de nuevo.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Si- dije-.

-Señor- dijo al otro lado Esme- la señorita Rosalie, está esperándole-.

_"Mierda..."-._

Miré a mi joven mujer, que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién es Rosalie?-.

-Una amiga-.

Me bajé de la cama y le solté las manos.

-Dúchate... voy a ver que quiere-.

-¿Que amiga?-.

Respiré hondo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

**(Pov Eva)**

Me alcé de la cama y respiré hondo, estaba mucho mejor que anoche.

Quizás era verdad... quizás le necesitaba...

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté de la cama, fui a la ducha y me duché rápidamente. Me desenredé el cabello y me puse una de sus camisas, estaba en su habitación.

Olisqueé las mangas, olía bien... a él...

Negué de nuevo y salí fuera. Me quedé quieta en el pasillo al escucharla...

-..Sabes de sobra que una niña no puede satisfacerte-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-.

-Sí lo es... son tantos años...-.

Ambos me miraron. Palidecí al ver a esa mujer, alta, rubia, adulta pero jodidamente sexy...

-Hola- dijo Niocolo-.

-Hola- dije mirándole-.

-Ella es mi esposa Evangeline Witrón Casannova, ahora Evangeline Denali -.

-Un placer- dijo con suficiencia fumando su cigarrillo-.

Me acerqué a MI MARIDO y me puse a su lado.

-¿Que quiere?-.

-La señorita Hale ya se iba- dijo Nicolo mirándola fijamente-.

Esa mujer se giró y se fue por donde vino.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Eva)**

-¿quién es esa mujer? -.

Mire hacia mi marido, este no dijo nada solo camino hacia el comedor donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.

Se sentó en silla.

-siéntate -

-no quiero -lo mire -quiero que me digas quien es esa mujer -

-obedece -

Respire muy hondo, y camine hasta sentarme en la mesa

-¿me dirás? -.

-si -me miro fijamente.

Trague en seco.

Mierda, era guapo.

-era mi sumisa -

Parpadee varias veces al escucharlo.

-¿cómo? -susurre -.

Pude ver como respiro hondo y dejo la taza de café que estaba a punto de beber.

-cuando recordé quien era, le guarde luto a la madre de Anny por varios años, hasta que comencé a relacionarme con mujeres de nuevo. Ella desde un comienzo fue mi sumisa. Todo termino cuando di mi palabra que me casaría contigo -.

Cogió la taza de café y se la llevo a los labios dando un sorbo a la misma.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y respire hondo.

-¿te has acostado de nuevo con ella? -lo mire -después de casarnos -.

-no lo hice -me miro -.

-¿lo harás? -.

-Jesucristo, claro que no -me dijo -¿quien piensa que soy niña? -.

-ella ha dicho que...-.

-no me importa lo que ella diga, y tampoco debería importarte a ti -me miro -importa lo que yo diga -.

Mire hacia la mesa.

-no quiero que la vuelvas a ver -.

-¿me ordenas?, ¿tu? -.

-sí, yo te ordeno -lo mire fijamente -soy tu esposa y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer -.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

_"Y aquí tenemos la sangre Casannova"_

-estas celosa -.

-claro que no -.

-sí, lo estas -medio sonreí.

-Deja de sonreír como un -se cayó.

-¿como un qué? divertido -.

-nada -murmuro -.

-come algo -.

-no quiero -.

-come o te obligare -.

-¿por qué esa mujer dijo que no podría complacerte? -.

Suspire.

-te dije que no le hicieras caso -.

-pero quiero saber, ¿soy o no tu esposa? -.

-lo eres -.

-entonces, dime -.

-come- le dije mirándola -y te explicare -.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

-Digamos que yo practico... un sexo bastante rudo y tu... debido a tu inexperiencia no eres capaz de... adaptarte-.

-¿Siempre practicas sexo... así?-.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que no- miré mi café-.

-¿Qué tiempo?-.

-cuando estaba con la madre de Anny... no era tan así ¿sabes?, cuando te enamoras de una persona... lo más simple te parece lo más extraordinario-.

Ella miró sus manos.

-Aún la amas-.

-Claro que si, ella fue mi primera mujer, a la cual respeté-.

-Entonces porque te has casado conmigo-.

-¿Me preguntas eso en serio, a caso te has enamorado de mi niña?-. Dije en tono de broma.

Ella se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Arrugué la frente.

Seguro que esto eran imaginaciones mías, seguro que dentro de un rato ella seguiría siendo ella y olvidaríamos esta conversación.

**(Pov Eva)**

¿Por qué coño estaba llorando?. Dijo la verdad, fue sincero conmigo, jamás me querría porque aún seguía queriendo a su difunta esposa. Y el hecho de que haya tenido sumisas o tías con las que se acostase... no significaba nada.

Joder, entonces porque me sentía tan mal. Me senté en el suelo del baño y me tapé la cara.

Supongo que nunca tendría eso... eso que tienen todos los miembros de mi familia, una pareja feliz, un amor con alguien, supongo que mi gran error fue no seguir las reglas y adaptarme a ellas, porque si eso hubiese pasado, quizás yo le habría gustado a Hannival o quizás simplemente quizás habría podido adaptarme y llegar a casarme con Nicolo, y él lo hubiese hecho por ser una mujer respetable no por ser una cualquiera a la que hay que proteger por su apellido.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y casi me ahogo por las lágrimas, respiré hondo y miré al techo.

Nunca me querría, jamás... era su juguete, su mascota... aun que no se acostase con ellas... aun que no lo hiciese jamás me tomaría en serio.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Esa niña no había salido en todo el día de la habitación, se había encerrado y no había vuelto a salir.

Me senté en el sofá del salón.

Fije mi vista en el florero que estaba en frente de mi lleno de flores, me daban igual las flores pero seguro a que a esa niña. A las crías le gustaban este tipos de cosas.

Recordé a la madre de Anny, ella era una bella mujer y fue injusto su muerte. Pero su muerte ya estaba vengada, y mi amor por ella siempre seguiría allí.

Fue la mujer que me dio una hija y la cual compartió la mayor parte de mi vida, y la cual murió por mi culpa. Algo que nunca, me perdonaría.

Frote mis dedos en mis ojos respirando hondo.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esa niña, me gustaba tenerla en mi cama. Me gustaba el hecho de que fuera virgen y que yo, fui y seria el único que la tocaría.

Me gustaba el hecho de saber que ella me necesitaba.

_"¿qué coño me pasaba?" -._

Necesitaba una copa.

**(Pov Eva)**

Me había quedado dormida en el suelo del baño después de tanto llorar.

Salí de allí y me tumbe en la cama.

Quería irme, no quería quedarme aquí.

No me quedaría en un lugar donde mi marido no me quería, y solo era una más.

Yo no era ninguna puta, y ahora me arrepentía de no haber seguido las reglas de la familia, tenía sus consecuencias.

Cogí una almohada y la abrace con fuerza.

Esperaba que no viniese, no quería verlo. No quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada con él, nada de nada.

Suspire

Debía pensar en cómo salir de aquí.

Me iría a la playa, allí trabajaría y viviría lejos de todos. Me cambiaria el nombre, y yo sabía cómo hacer para que nadie me encontrarse.

Esperaría hasta esta noche cuando el estuviese durmiendo... y me iría.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Hannival vino a casa con Anny, cosa que agradecí.

-Hola pequeña- dije acariciando su pelo- ¿quién te ha peinado esas coletas tan bonitas?-.

-Fue Hannival- sonrió-.

_"Claro que si... quien si no... Hannival el pervertido"-._

El chico se sentó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo, me miró fijamente e hizo un gesto para que mandase a Anny a jugar a otra parte.

-Anny, ¿te apetece comer churros con chocolate? Esme los prepara muy bien-.

-Siiiii- dijo-.

-Vale pues...-.

Hice un gesto a Esme que sonrió y tomó la mano de Anny llevándosela de allí.

-¿donde está la chica?-.

-Está en su habitación-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Estás descuidando el negocio-.

-Eso debería de decírmelo Duque-.

-Duque ha tenido que irse a Milán a hacer un par de cosas, así que... V está al mando y él tiene mucho lío con los clubs, me dijo que me ocupase de tu parte-.

-Entiendo-.

-Necesito que me consigas a un par de las chicas que tienes trabajando allí y las lleves al club del centro, para que hagan una aparición estelar-.

-Vale-.

-Bien...-.

-¿Como está Anny?-.

-Bien, trabaja en la clínica, duerme conmigo, se ducha conmigo...-.

-Eso no me interesa-.

-Claro que te interesa, pero no puedes soportar la verdad-.

Respiré hondo.

**(Pov Rosalie)**

Esa noche no me costó demasiado entrar en la casa, Nicolo me había usado... lo sabía y me sentía tan mal, tenía que vengarme.

Al entrar fui a la habitación de invitados o de las "sumisas", como yo solía llamarlo, mi habitación tiempo atrás.

Esa niña estaba haciendo la maleta.

-¿Te vas?-.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-.

Dejé la pistola que tenía cargada sobre el escritorio.

-He venido a matarte-.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-a mi no me gusta esa mujer -susurre y me cruce de brazos.

Hannival se rio roncamente mientras conducía.

-no es gracioso -susurre.

Después de pasar el día junto a mi padre con Hannival nos fuimos del piso de mi padre.

El dijo que ya era tarde y que debía dormir.

Suspire mirando por la ventana del coche.

**(Pov Eva)**

Hice un paso hacia atrás cuando esa mujer me apunto con el arma. Tal vez esto sería el fin.

Esto seguramente sería lo mejor. Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo ocurriese y cuando sonó ese disparo pensé que por fin había llegado mi fin.

Pero no sentí ningún dolor, nada. Y con miedo abrí lentamente mis ojos.

Allí estaba Nicolo que estaba bajando su arma y guardándola en su cadera. Baje un poco mis ojos al suelo y pude ver el cadáver de esa mujer en el suelo desangrándose.

No me moví del lugar, estaba medio en shock.

Nicolo se acerco hacia mí, me abrazo por la cintura y con facilidad me alzo del suelo sacándome de esa habitación.

Me llevo hasta el comedor, y como si de una muñeca se tratase, me sentó sobre la mesa.

El acaricio mi rostro de una manera suave y delicada, cosa que me sorprendió.

Levante la vista un poco y pude ver preocupación en su rostro.

-no sé cómo esa mujer ha entrando -siseo -si no hubiese llegado a tiempo...

Me abrazo con fuerza.

Parpadee unas pocas veces, y alce mis brazos mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Enterré mi rostro en su torso y aspire su perfume.

-tú no me quieres -susurre.

-eres una niña...-.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos evitando llorar.

-hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese matado...-

Sentí como tomo mi rostro con sus enormes manos mirándome fijamente.

-¿por qué dices eso? -.

-porque yo te quiero -susurre mirándole.

El no me dijo nada. Solo acerco su rostro al mio besándome en los labios.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo levemente, y lo abrace más fuerte, con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como me rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo mientras me acercaba a su torso.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Me aparté de ella con la respiración agitada, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habíamos hecho, sobre el piano de la casa, sobre la mesa, el sofá, el suelo, la alfombra, también en mi baño, en la cama, en su cama, en la cocina... todo el día. Estaba anocheciendo.

Miré a Eva, con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucaba contar mi cuerpo, desnuda y sudorosa. Aparté su cabello de su rostro y la miré detenidamente. Me estaba enamorando de ella.

Sobre todo después de lo que me dijo.

La abracé y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, ella me abrazó.

-Te quiero- dije en un susurro ronco-.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Que has dicho?-.

Carraspeé y respiré hondo.

-Que te quiero-.

-¿De verdad?-.

Asentí mirándola.

-Yo también te quiero...- me miró- ¿no soy una sumisa más?-.

-¿Sumisa? niña, hemos tenido más sexo del normal que del pervertido-.

Se sonrojó.

-Me gustan ambos-.

-Lo se... pórtate bien y seguiremos en esta línea-.

Asintió.

-Ahora duerme... mañana empiezas la universidad-.

Obedeció sin rechistar.

"Vaya que cambio"-.

**(Pov Duque)**

-A ver si lo entiendo... Hannival puso a dos gogós a bailar en el club , el novio de una de ellas entró y pegó a uno de nuestros mejores clientes...-.

-sí, resumidamente es así- dijo V-.

-Bien dónde está Hannival-.

-Aquí estoy- dijo entrando por la puerta- y traigo esto conmigo-.

-¿El qué?- dijimos V y yo a la vez-.

El tatuado puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de basura la cual abrí.

-Es la cabeza del novio de la gogó-.

-Oh...- dijo V- bonita decapitación-.

-Gracias estoy mejorando mi técnica- dijo fumando- ¿sabes algo de Nicolo?-.

-El otro día estuve en su casa, por lo visto no le va tan mal, deberíamos apodarle domador de caballos-.

-¿Lo dices por Eva?- dijo V riéndose- ¿quieres saber quién es domador?, el Winchester por estar con mi hija-.

-¿Quien me llama?- dijo Hakon entrando comiendo como siempre-.

Le dio una bolsa a V la cual abrió y comenzó a comer.

-Hakon- Xinia entró elegante y recta como un palo-.

-¿sí?-.

-Hay un problema en casa, con las termitas, el edificio es de madera, arreglalo-.

-Claro que si-.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Una cabeza- dijo Xinia acercándose- buen trabajo primo- le dijo a Hannival-.

-Gracias prima-.

Estos dos hablaban raro... mucho, mierda como en una película

de los años de la revolución francesa.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?- dijo Hakon-.

-Claro- dije levantándola con una mano- toda tuya-.

Asintió metiéndola en la bolsa, dio un beso a su mujer y ambos se fueron.

-Con permiso voy a cenar, Anny me espera, su sopa se enfría-.

Se fue.

-Eso sí que es raro- dijo V sentándose-.

-V- dijo Atenea- ¿Jugamos al monopoli?-.

-Claro Diosa-.

Sonreía como un quinceañero y se fue sin decir nada.

"Parejas raras..."-.

-Duque...-.

-Dime pequeña Bree-.

-¿Vas a venir a comer conmigo?- dijo sonriendo-.

Asentí.

-Galletas con leche-.

-Claro, no te quemes- la levanté del suelo-.

-No lo haré- murmuró besándome en el cuello-.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Eva)**

Mire hacia el techo tumbada sobre la gran cama que compartía con él, hoy sería el día que le diría a Nicolo.

Mi MARIDO.

Lo que quería, seguro le gustaría, hoy cumplíamos cinco meses de casados y era el regalo perfecto.

Muchas cosas habían este último tiempo.

En la casa Casannova a mi marido, le decían "El domador de caballos"

Tuve que respirar hondo, puto sobrenombre no me gustaba, pero aun así le seguirían llamando y Nicolo muy orgulloso de serlo. Rodé mis ojos.

_"hombres" -._

Tuve que reírme dando vueltas en la cama al recordar la cena de la otra noche en la casa Casannova, a mi abuelo Hakon se le había escapado algo... o mejor dicho pregunto abiertamente si era virgen o no porque tenía curiosidad.

Nicolo lo miro con mala cara en cambio yo, mire fijamente a mi abuelo y le dije que si.

Pensé que me dirían algo... pero en cambio los hombres sonrieron orgullosos y felicitaron a mi marido.

Debía admitir que había sido divertido.

La puerta del piso se abrió, en dos días nos mudaríamos a la casa que había mandando a construir y ya estaba lista.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia la puerta de la habitación sonriendo.

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Camine hacia la habitación rodeando las cajas que había por el piso. Dentro de nada nos mudaríamos y Eva se ocuparía de decorar la casa como a ella gustaría.

Estas últimas semanas esa niña había cambiado bastante pero a un seguía siendo bastante desobedientes en algunas cosillas, pero sabia tiempo de sobra para educarla.

Había hablado con sus padres y ya no había rencor entre ellos, también las cosas con los Casannova estaban bien, al igual que siempre.

Pensar que solo me case con ella como un favor... y ahora no podía estar lejos de esa niña.

Me estaba comenzando a enamorar de ella, y Eva lo sabía.

Como yo sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Entre en la habitación, y a un era temprano. Debía estar dormida, anoche tuve que salir y ahora recién regresaba.

-hola -dijo ella sonriéndome.

La mire de arriba abajo, estaba con un bonito conjunto de lencería que ambos fuimos a comprar.

Medio sonreí al verla.

-hola -y mi voz salió ronca.

-Hoy cumplimos cinco meses de casados...-dijo ella avergonzada.

-lo sé niña -

Me acerque hacia ella.

-y tengo tu regalo -

La tome de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, ella puso sus pequeñas manos en mi torso.

-¿y qué es? divertido besándola en los labios.

-quiero convertirme en tu sumisa -murmuro ella -completamente.

* * *

_**Hola! Quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado :) Tambien agradecerles todos! los comentarios.**_

_**Muchos saludos...!**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
